Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel suppressors of anemia and novel appetite suppressors. More specifically, the present invention relates to agents for the prophylaxis (prevention), amelioration (improvement) and/or therapeutic treatment of anemia due to or caused by methionine (methionine-induced anemia). The present invention also relates to methionine-containing appetite suppressors, which exhibit a reduced tendency to elicit anemia. The present invention further relates to feeds, nutritional supplements, foods or drinks, and/or pharmaceutical agents, which contain methionine and in which the tendency or action of methionine to elicit hemolytic anemia is ameliorated or reduced (improved). The present invention additionally relates to methods for suppressing methionine-induced anemia. The present invention also relates to methods for suppressing the appetite.